Het Officiële Myst Journaal
by Dark Gaia
Summary: Het officiële dagboek van de Verteller van Myst! Heel handig als walkthrough.
1. Het Eiland Myst

Tursiops: Hé! Eindelijk IEMAND die dit leest! Dit is het eerste hoofdstuk van de soort 'walkthrough' voor het spel Myst. Het is het Myst Journaal, door de ogen van de Verteller, dus. Veel plezier, succes, whatever. Nou, have fun!  
  
Ik zit hier bij de haven. Zeemeeuwen. Water klotst zachtjes tegen de meerpalen. Het lijkt wel een lied van Otis Redding. De droefenis voorbij. Hoe moet ik met dit dagboek beginnen? Met een grap misschien? Nee, met een plaatje. Dat zegt immers meer dan duizend woorden.  
  
(vaag plaatje van het eiland met een heleboel interessant uitziende objecten)  
  
Fraai niet? Het komt uit een boek. Ik heb die foto zelf genomen. Misschien een beetje wazig, maar dat komt omdat het bewoog toen ik de foto nam. Nee, niet het boek en ook niet het fototoestel. Het plaatje. Het plaatje zelf bewoog. En dat boek – tja. Hoe moet ik m'n verhaal beginnen?  
  
Ik denk dat ik maar begin bij het begin.  
  
Hoewel, dat is nog moeilijk. Waar het begin, het midden en het eind van het verhaal is, is voor mij nog een Mysterie.  
  
Ik begin dus maar bij mijn begin. Ik zal je niet vervelen met mijn hele levensverhaal. Waar het om gaat is hoe ik in deze haven terecht ben gekomen. Zo zit ik nog in de openbare bibliotheek in San Fransisco, op zoek naar boeken over fotograferen en zo dwaal ik ineens rond op een of ander geheimzinnig eiland. Gelukkig heb ik mijn fototoestel bij me en een draagtas vol filmpjes. Als ik het niet met foto's zou kunnen bewijzen, zou niemand m'n verhaal geloven.  
  
Maar ik ga te snel. Ik had dus die nieuwe instamatic aangeschaft en ik wilde nu wel eens echt artistieke foto's maken. Ik dus naar de bibliotheek om naar goeie handboeken te zoeken. Na een tijdje zie ik dat oude, stoffige boekje. Nu houd ik van boeken – ik ben nu eenmaal een boekenman, dus ik trek het uit de kast. Ik sla het open en begin te lezen.  
  
Het was een soort dagboek. Helemaal met de hand geschreven! Het bevatte een uiterst nauwgezette beschrijving van een eiland – een verzonnen eiland, veronderstelde ik – vanwaar reizigers ontdekkingstochten naar fantastische werelden konden beginnen. 'Tijdperken' werden die werelden genoemd. Ik las het gefascineerd van begin tot eind door. Op de laatste bladzij stond een duistere illustratie. Ik keek nog eens beter. Eerst leek het een gewone pentekening, maar plotseling kwamen de lijnen in beweging. De tekening kwam tot leven en ik zag blauwe lucht in de verte. Dit moest ik fotograferen! Gelukkig zat er een filmpje in m'n toestel. Ik bleef foto's nemen terwijl de afbeelding een film werd van een landing vanuit de lucht op een eiland. Volgens mij, hetzelfde eiland dat in het journaal beschreven werd. De vlucht eindigde met een adembenemende landing bij een haven. Toen gebeurde er iets verbazingwekkends. Ik wilde nog één laatste foto maken, maar ik zag dat de pagina een beetje gekreukeld was. Ik deed m'n camera in de draagtas en wilde de pagina gladstrijken. Ik raakte met mijn hand het bewegende beeld aan.  
  
Alles werd zwart.  
  
Toen ik weer bij kennis kwam, stond ik zelf in die haven. Ik was op de een of andere manier binnen in het boek terechtgekomen. De laatste paar uur ben ik op onderzoek uit geweest op al die plekken, waar ik zojuist in de bibliotheek had zitten lezen. Terwijl ik hier naar de meeuwen zit te kijken, krijg ik het gevoel dat het uiterst belangrijk is dat ik precies opschrijf wat ik hier meemaak. Ik begin dus met hoe ik hier aankwam.  
  
Daar stond ik, volledig verbijsterd. Rechts van me stak het kraaienest van een gezonken schip boven het water uit. Links van me een heuvel met bovenaan een soort Griekse tempels, in ieder geval een boel zuilen. Achter me een beboste landtong. Tussen de bomen zag je nog vaag een stenen bouwwerk. Alles zag er tot mijn verbazing keurig onderhouden uit, maar toch was het me vreemd te moede. Ik voelde mij eenzaam en het klotsen van het water en het ruisen van de wind maakten dat gevoel alleen maar sterker. Ik keek omhoog naar de klassieke gebouwen links van mij en zag ineens een verweerde ingang onderin een muur.  
  
Het was, zoals ik al dacht, een toegangsdeur. Toen ik hem aanraakte gleed hij zacht sissend open. Een lange gang door, een trap af en ik kwam in een open ruimte. In het midden stond een borrelend vat. Heksen en tovenarij? Ik drukte op een knop en het water verdween – het was dus gezichtsbedrog! Onderin zag ik een of andere machinerie. Ik drukte nog maar eens op de knop, maar dat had alleen tot gevolg dat de illusie van borrelend water weer terug was.  
  
Ik draaide me om en wilde vertrekken. Op de muur zag ik nu een metalen plaquette met erin gegraveerd een afbeelding van een perkamenten document. Ik bekeek het van dichtbij en er bleken drie instelmogelijkheden op vermeld te staan. Een Ruimtelijke Verbeelder! Dat verklaarde de illusie van het borrelende vat. Links boven de plaquette lichtte een groen knopje op. Ik drukte erop en de plaquette gleed omhoog. Erachter bleek een instrumentenboard verborgen te zitten met druktoetsen waarmee twee cijfers konden worden ingesteld. De instelling was nu 67 en dat was inderdaad de 'water-turbulent-pool' ofwel het vat vol borrelend water.  
  
Ik zette de instelling op 40 en drukte op het rode activeringsknopje. Toen ik ook op de knop bij de Verbeelder zelf had gedrukt, verscheen er een driedimensionaal model van het eiland, dat langzaam in de rondte draaide. Eens zien wat er zou gebeuren als ik 47 instelde. Nu verscheen er een ronddraaiende 'Markeringsschakelaar', een houten podium op een marmeren basis met een grote schakelhefboom bovenop. Ook onderaan de trap die van de haven omhoog leidde had ik al zo'n 'Markeringsschakelaar' gezien. Ik had het idee dat die dingen belangrijk moesten zijn – ze zagen er in ieder geval belangrijk uit. Ik besloot dit verder te onderzoeken.  
  
Ik verliet de kamer met de Ruimtelijke Verbeelder en liep naar een pad dat leidde naar een object dat leek op een enorm tandwiel bovenop een vooruitspringende rots. Onderaan de trap zat weer zo'n Markeringsschakelaar. Ik bekeek hem grondig – en toen, met de moed der wanhoop, haalde ik hem over. Hij klikte, maar dat was alles. Ik beklom de trap tot aan de voet van een rond gebouw van massief marmer. Ik ben geen architect, maar ik had bewondering voor de klassieke schoonheid van dit bouwwerk. Links van me, nog een trap. Deze leidde naar de hoofdingang van de gebouwen. Maar ik koos voor de wenteltrap aan mijn rechterhand. Boven gekomen, ontwaarde ik iets dat veel weg had van een geweldig verzonken tandwiel.  
  
Aan de voet van het tandwiel zat weer een Markeringsschakelaar. Ook deze haalde ik over, maar weer gebeurde er helemaal niets. Het tandwiel bleef onbeweeglijk en je hoorde geen enkel geluid. Snel keek ik om mij heen. Links van de overkant van een ravijn, de grote overkoepelde rotonde. Rechts daarvan een hoge rotspiek met op de top iets dat leek op een soort wachttoren of observatorium. Maar nee, een spleet voor een telescoop zag ik niet. Hoe je bij die toren moest komen, was ook niet duidelijk. Er leek geen pad naartoe te leiden.  
  
Weer naar beneden en om de rotonde heen. Daar vond ik langs het pad een verkreukeld stuk papier. Het zag er nieuw uit, alsof het zojuist door iemand was weggegooid. Ik keek om me heen. Geen beweging te zien. Geen geluid te horen. Zouden hier spoken wonen? Zou ik in de verkeerde dimensie terecht zijn gekomen? Wie wat Atrus en wie Catherine? Die voorhal die het briefje noemde kende ik, dat was de ruimte waar de Verbeelder stond. En ik was al twee van die Markeringsschakelaars tegengekomen. Ik zou in het vervolg precies bijhouden hoeveel ik er had gevonden en waar ik ze vond. Die boodschap die het briefje vermeldde, daar was ik ook nieuwsgierig naar.  
  
Hier is (de vertaling van) het briefje:  
  
'Catherine,  
  
Ik heb een uiterst belangrijke boodschap voor je achtergelaten in de voorhal bij de haven. Stel het aantal Markeringsschakelaars dat je op dit eiland hebt gevonden in op de Verbeelder om de boodschap te kunnen lezen.  
  
Je Atrus'  
  
Ik was nu bij de ingang van de rotonde. Grijs gespikkeld marmer, een houten deur met een soort vergulde versiering erop. Links van de deur weer een Markeringsschakelaar. Dat was nummer drie. Omschakelen maar weer. Vroeg me wel af waar dit nu eigenlijk toe diende. Het was een zware massief eiken deur, maar hij ging heel gemakkelijk open. De ruimte binnen was verlicht en in het midden stond iets dat op een stoel leek. Het was wel een bijzonder geval. Donker getinte dikke leren bekleding. Echt vakwerk, zoals trouwens alles op dit eiland. Rechts opzij van de deur gloeide iets blauws op. Een beetje groot voor een lichtschakelaar. Ik haalde hem over en zag: sterren. Ik was in een planetarium! Boven mij zag ik een prachtige, adembenemende sterrenhemel. Ik besloot in de stoel te gaan zitten. Boven de stoel zat een merkwaardig bedieningspaneel. Ik trok het naar me toe en bekeek het: de datum en de tijd werden aangegeven en er zat een soort activeringsknop op. Op het beeldschermpje zag je een groep sterren van een of ander sterrenbeeld. Ik was nieuwsgierig waar dit paneel voor diende. Als ik nu eens mijn geboortedatum invoerde? Het knopje begon te knipperen en ik drukte het in. Nu kwam er een andere sterrenconstellatie op het scherm. Het was duidelijk een soort sterrenkaart. Ik zou er uren mee kunnen spelen, maar ik had het gevoel dat ik geen tijd te verliezen had. Ik duwde het paneel dus weer op zijn plaats en verliet enigszins teleurgesteld de kamer.  
  
Bij het wandelpad sloeg ik rechtsaf. Voor me stond een indrukwekkend bouwwerk met zuilen, dat wel een beetje op het Parthenon in Athene leek. Ik herkende het van mijn rondvlucht boven het eiland toen ik de afbeelding in het boek bekeek en ik had er zelfs een foto van gemaakt. Ik kwam in een grote achthoekige ruimte. Overal gepolijst hout met de prachtigste details. Voor me het centrale meubelstuk in deze ruimte: een boekenkast met drie verdiepingen. Een bibliotheek. Ik bedacht hoe ik heir door dat dagboek terecht was gekomen en herinnerde me wat er in stond over een bibliotheek met toegangen naar andere werelden, of andere tijdperken. Dit moest die bibliotheek zijn! Ik staarde naar de rijen boeken. Het liefst had ik ze allemaal tegelijk willen grijpenen ze hun geheimen ontfustelen. Maar om een of andere reden deed ik dat niet. Ik had het gevoel dat dit het zenuwcentrum was van het eiland Myst en dat het beter zou zijn als ik hier terug zou komen, nadat ik de rest van het eiland had onderzocht. Ik stelde me dus tevreden met een snelle blik in het rond. Schilderijen, een open haard, een landkaart en twee grote boeken, een blauw en een rood op een soort lessenaar. Verder maar weer.  
  
Buiten de bibliotheek bevond zich een merkwaardige contraptie op een zorgvuldig geconstrueerd platform. Ik kwam dichterbij. De wind huilde. Wat was dit voor een projectiel? Het zag er eigenlijk een beetje lachwekkend uit. Kon het vliegen? Of kon je ermee onder water? Ik kreeg de duer van het ding niet open, maar er zat wel weer een Markeringsschakelaar in de buurt. Die haalde ik om. Dat was nummer vier. Toen ik via het pad terug liep, zag ik dat er een ladder stond tegen de toren waarover de hoogspanningskabel liep. Ik aarzelde geen moment en klom naar boven. Boven op de toren bleek een schakelaar te zitten. Die leek bedoeld om het stroomcircuit te kunnen onderbreken, maar het had weinig zin om hem om te halen omdat er toch geen spanning op de draad bleek te staan. Dat verklaarde meteen waarom ik de duer van het vreemde projectiel niet open kon krijgen.  
  
Ik liep nu verder langs een pad tussen een rij zuilen. Voor me een klein bassin. Een vogelbadje? Nee, toen ik beter keek, zag ik een miniatuur kopie van de gezonken boot in de haven – zelfs het uit het water stekende kraaienest ontbrak niet. Links achter het bassin bleek zich weer een Markeringsschakelaar te bevinden. Ik haalde hem om – dat was nummer vijf. Recht vooruit in de verte stond een hoge klokketoren. Voor ik verder liep, bestudeerde ik de merkwaardige zuilen langs het pad. Onderaan de eerste zuil was een bordje bevestigd met een vogel erop. Als ik m'n hand in de buurt bracht, begon het te zoemen en werd het bordje rood. Zou ik het durven aanraken? Ach, waarom niet. Het gaf een luide klik en het werd groen. Toen ik het weer aanraakte, werd het weer rood. Er stonden ook bordjes bij andere zuilen en die bleken zich precies zo te gedragen. Dit is een lijstje van de afbeeldingen aan beide kanten van het pad, als je van de bibliotheek af loopt.  
  
LINKS RECHTS  
  
vogel oog kruis slang blad insekt (spin) pijl anker  
  
Aan de rechterkant van het pad bleek ook de hoogspanningskabel te lopen (die verbonden was met het pijlachtige projectiel) over een aantal gemetselde pylonen. De kabel kwam uit bij een plomp bakstenen gebouw. Ik deed een paar stappen over het pad. Twee prachtige zwart met oranje vlinders fladderden voorbij – idyllischer kon het niet. Ik sloeg rechtsaf langs de rand van de klif en liep om de laatste stenen toren heen. Ook hier stond weer een ladder tegenaan. Klimmen dus maar weer, en boven gekomen was ik niet echt verrast dat ook hier een onderbrekingsschakelaar bleek te zitten.  
  
Ik klom weer naar beneden en liep voorzichtig naar de voorkant van het stenen bouwwerk. Hier eindigden de stroomkabels, dus het zat erin dat dit een soort krachtstation was. Terloops haalde ik nog even de Markeringsschakelaar over, die net links van de ingang bleek te zitten. De zesde was dit alweer. Het zou toch leuk zijn, de weten waar ik eigenlijk mee bezig was . . . Ik ging naar binnen en de wenteltrap af naar beneden. Het was er donker, vochtig en nogal griezelig. Beneden weer een deur en een blauw oplichtend knopje. Toen ik dat indrukte ging de deur sissend open en ik stond in een kleine controlekamer. Het bedieningspaneel zag er vrij simpel uit: twee meters en twee rijen knoppen. Door het raam van de controlekamer zag ik een holle ruimte, met een lange rij stroomgeneratoren. Ik onderdrukte de aanvechting om zomaar op allerlei knoppen te gaan drukken en wilde de ruimte weer verlaten. Toen ik me omdraaide zag ik rechts van de deur een soort schema hangen. Ruimteschip? Zou dat projectiel naast de Bibliotheek een ruimteschip zijn? Duidelijk was nu in ieder geval dat de knoppen op het bedieningspaneel bedoeld waren om de generatoren in te schakelen. Ik haastte mij hijgend de trap weer op. Gelukkig, frisse lucht! Nu rechtsaf langs het pad naar de klokketoren.  
  
Toen ik dichterbij kwam, zag ik dat klokketoren midden in het water stond op een platform in de vorm van een tandwiel. Kennelijk zijn decoraties met tandwielen erg 'in' op dit eiland. De klok wees twaalf uur aan en onderin de toren zag ik een grote bewerkte deur. Links van de deur zag ik de zevende Markeringsschakelaar. Aan de oever vond ik een soort bedieningsmechanisme met twee wielen en een rode knop. Bij iedere omwenteling van het grote wiel bleek de grote wijzer van de klok vijf minuten vooruit gezet te worden. Iedere omwenteling van het kleine wiel zette de kleine wijzer een uur vooruit. Toen drukte ik op de rode knop, en . . . er gebeurde niets.  
  
Ik draaide mij om en liep terug richting Bibliotheek. Wandelend langs het rustieke pad, zag ik plotseling rechts van me iets door het gebladerte schemeren. Daar, verborgen tussen de bomen, bleek een blokhut te staan. Zo goed verborgen dat je hem gemakkelijk over het hoofd zou zien. En daar rechts van de deur: Markeringsschakelaar nummer acht. Het werd al routine: ik haalde hem weer over. De deur kraakte toen ik hem open deed. Recht voor me zag ik iets dat leek op een soort oven met een grote manometer erop. Aan de rechterkant een groot rood wiel. Voor het bedienen van een klep, of ziets? Links was verder nog een afbeelding te zien van een boomstam op een stenen platform. Ik begon met de klok mee aan het wiel te draaien. Er begon iets te sissen. Hoe meer ik aan het wiel draaide, hoe luidder het sissen werd. Ik begon nu ook een onmiskenbare gaslucht te ruiken. Door het raampje in de oven zag ik geen vlammen en toen ik beter keek, zag ik dat de waakvlam niet brandde. Heeft er iemand een lucifer? Ik in ieder geval niet. Vlug draaide ik het wiel weer tegen de klok in om de gastoevoer af te sluiten. Misschien dat ik ergens op dit eiland iets kon vinden, waarmee ik vuur kon maken. Ik keerde mij om en zag rechts van de deur een kluis met een cijferslot in de muur.  
  
Een kort wandelingetje in het bos achter de blokhut zou me geen kwaad doen, dacht ik. Daarna zou ik teruggaan naar de Bibliotheek. Ik wrong mij langs de bomen rechts van de deur en liep om de blokhut heen. Wie schetst mijn verbazing toen ik daar dezelfde boomstam op een stenen platform zag staan, die ook op het plaatje naast de oven stond. Het was een reusachtige boom, veel hoger dan alle andere. Ik herinnerde me dat ik hem vanuit de lucht had gezien, maar het was een overweldigende ervaring om aan zijn voet te staan en omhoog te kijken. Ik bekeek de boom van alle kanten, maar het bleef gewoon een boom op een platform. Wat was hier de bedoeling van? Misschien een heilige plaats voor een of andere fanatieke milieubewuste sekte? Nogal in mijn nopjes over mijn eigen geestigheid, liep ik terug naar het pad en langs het pad naar de haven. Daar ging ik zitten om dit dagboek te schrijven. En zover ben ik nu dus. Er schiet me trouwens iets te binnen. Ik geloof dat ik alle Markeringsschakelaars inmiddels heb gevonden. Het zijn er bij elkaar acht. Misschien dat ik nog schakelaars over het hoofd heb gezien, maar wat let me om dit aantal in te stellen in de Ruimtelijke Verbeelder? Misschien krijg ik dan de boodschap van Atrus voor Catherine.  
  
Ik stelde de cijfers op het controlebord in op '08' en er gebeurde zowaar iets! Maar of ik nu zo blij moest zijn met deze boodschap? Er verscheen een man, die zijn geliefde vrouw Catherine begon toe te spreken. Dit moest dus Atrus zijn! Hij zegt dat hij snel weg moet, dat er iets vreselijks is gebeurd. Iemand heeft bijna al zijn boeken vernietigd. Geschokt roept hij uit: "Het is één van onze zonen, die het gedaan heeft!" Hij verdenkt Achenar, maar hij wil niet overhaast te werk gaan. Atrus vertelt dat hij de overgebleven onbeschadigde boeken uit de bibliotheek heeft gehaald en verborgen heeft op verschillende 'beschermde plaatsen', zoals hij het noemt. Dan voegt hij nog iets zeer raadselachtigs toe: "Als je de toegangssleutels vergeten bent, denk dan aan de toren van rotatie." Het lijkt me dat ik nu alles heb gezien wat er te zien valt op dit eiland. Tijd om terug te gaan naar de bibliotheek – om de boeken te bestuderen die mij misschien het licht doen zien.  
  
Tursiops: Dat was dan het eerste hoofdstuk, de eerste Chapter. Als je nog een vervolg wilt, kijk dan vooral naar het 2e hoofdstuk!! See ya! 


	2. De Bibliotheek

Tursiops: Nou, dit is het 2e hoofdstuk! Het gaat over de Bibliotheek van het eiland Myst. Veel plezier ... !!  
  
Misschien bevat de bibliotheek de sleutel tot dit mysterie. Ik ging recht op de boekenplanken af en nam me voor dit systematisch aan te pakken. Ik begon bovenaan en werkte alle boeken van boven naar beneden door. Ik was diep geschokt. De meeste boeken waren inderdaad zwaar beschadigd. Verkoold, verbrand en onleesbaar. Precies wat Atrus in zijn boodschap aan Catherine gezegd had. Toch vond ik er nog vijf die nog intact waren. Ik geef nu een korte samenvatting van de inhoud van die vijf boeken.  
  
Het eerste nog leesbare boek was het groen met rode boek, uiterst links op de bovenste plank. Het was een dagboek, geschreven in hetzelfde handschrift als het Myst Journaal. De schrijver heeft het in het begin over iets dat hij in het Tijdperk van Channelwood noemt. Hij beschrijft een soort aapmensen die in bomen wonen. Ze wonen in een soort hoog in de bomen gebouwd dorp, dat uit de oceaan verrezen zou zijn. De schrijver heeft het over zijn vrouw Catherine en zijn zonen Sirrus en Achenar. Dit moet dus Atrus zijn. Ik lees door en raak geboeid door de beschrijving van dit tijdperk, zijn geschiedenis, mythen en legenden. Het journaal eindigt met een kaartje van een stel door loopbruggen verbonden hutten. Zou dit het bomendorp voorstellen?  
  
Het volgende onbeschadigde boek, was het blauw met rode rechts op de bovenste plank. Dit leek me een sprookje. Het ging over drie jongens, Emmit, Branch en Will – maar dan komt de verteller zelf aan het woord. Het blijkt weer Atrus te zijn en hij heeft het over een 'heel nieuw tijdperk' en iets wat hij 'De Kunst' noemt. Er staan schetsen van verschillende apparaten in: een soort knipperlicht, een onderwaterlamp. Verder iets over het bouwen van een vuurtoren en over het starten van een generator. Daarna weer een landkaart met erbij de tekst: 'Het Tijdperk van het Stenen Schip – in vogelvlucht'. Het journaal wordt besloten met schetsen van acht door Atrus waargenomen sterrenstelsels. Maar die kende ik toch! Ze kwamen overeen met de inscripties aan de voet van de zuilen! Ik fotografeerde ze alle acht, in de hoop dat ik ze zelf vannacht in het uitspansel boven Myst zou herkennen.  
  
Na een stel zwaar verbrande boeken vond ik het blauwe boek dat schuin op de middelste plank lag. Dit heeft het over een tijdperk vol vreselijke rampen, metereotische vuurballen, spleten in de aarde en ondergrondse grotten. Het vermeldt ook Sirrus en Achenar, die in Channelwood achterbleven. Af en toe is het schrift moeilijk leesbaar en dan wordt het weer duidelijker. Er staan een aantal schetsen van klepmachinismen in, een schotelantenne en een tekening van het ruimteschip. Heel intrigerend vond ik de schets van een toetsenbord met een genummerd reeks van vijf muzieknoten. Dit kon wel eens belangrijk zijn, dus nam ik er weer een foto van. Op de laatste bladzijde stond deze kaart van het Selenitische Eiland:  
  
(een plaatje van een tekening in een boek van een eiland met een grote baai)  
  
Ik vond nog een verbrand boek dat gedeeltelijk leesbaar was, rechts op de middelste plank. Erin stonden ongeveer 300 verschillende patronen van zwarte vierkantjes in een rooster van zes bij acht. Waren dit puzzels? Waren het codes? Maar waar dienden ze dan voor? Ik zette het boek terug op zijn plaats.  
  
Het laatste niet verbrande boek had een zwarte omslag en stond links op de onderste plank. Het ging over: Het Mechanische Tijdperk en over een land met loodgrijze luchten en bliksemschichten. Een verhaal over een eens prachtige stad, temidden van drie heuvels, maar verzonken in de zee na een verwoesting door vijandelijke schepen. Atrus keerde hier later terug met zijn twee zonen en bouwde een burcht op de drie heuvels, die nu eilanden zijn geworden. Ook dit boek staat weer vol met tekeningen. We zien een trap, waarvan de treden kennelijk kunnen worden opgetrokken en ook een kaart van de burcht zelf, omringd door een op pilaren gebouwd pad.  
  
Van de overige boeken resteerde helaas niets anders dan de geblakerde omslagen. Aan beide zijden van de boekenkast hingen schilderijen. Op het linker schilderij zag ik een trap die via een boog naar omhoog voerde. De boog op het schilderij leek trouwens sprekend op de bogen in de houten lambrizering van de kamer. Toen ik het schilderij nog wat beter bekeek, zag ik dat wat ik voor traptreden had aangezien, in werkelijkheid boekenplanken waren. Ik raakte het schilderij voorzichtig aan en ineens begon het te bewegen en te veranderen! Nu zag ik op het schilderij werkelijk een trap die naar een gang leidde en toen ik verbaasd terugweek, zag ik dat de echte boekenkast dezelfde transformatie onderging! Tegelijkertijd sloeg de ingang naar de bibliotheek achter me met een klap dicht. Ik besloot eerste deze kamer nader te onderzoeken. Daarna kon ik me altijd nog in de geheime gang wagen. Ik liep dus naar het schilderij rechts van wat de boekenkast geweest was. Dit stelde de open deur van de bibliotheek voor. Toen ik dit aanraakte begon het net als het andere schilderij te bewegen: de bibliotheekdeur ging weer open, maar de trap veranderende weer in een boekenkast. Het was me nu wel duidelijk dat je niets kon vertrouwen op Myst. Ik keek verder rond in de kamer. Daar lagen nog twee boeken, een rood en een blauw, met naast beide boeken een losse pagina in dezelfde kleuren.  
  
Ik liep naar het blauwe boek en nam de pagina in mijn handen. Omdat de pagina duidelijk in het boek thuis hoorde, legde ik hem er in. Plotseling verscheen op het zwarte vlak op de rechter pagina een afbeelding! Een jonge man, duidelijk in een staat van grote ongerustheid, keek me aan en sprak: "Sirrus, ben jij dat?" Toen hij begreep dat ik een vreemde was, begon hij mij te smeken om "de blauwe pagina's te brengen". De boodschap werd nu door storingen onderbroken, maar vaag hoorde ik nog iets over "altijd en eeuwig" en opnieuw de dringende vraag naar de blauwe pagina's.  
  
Ook het rode boek bleek een boodschap te bevatten. Weer zag ik een jongeman, maar hij vroeg om rode pagina's. Ook meende ik te horen dat hij "Ik ben Sirrus" zei. Zou dit één van de zonen van Atrus zijn? Ik moet zeggen dat ik beide jongelieden nogal kortaf en arrogant vond. Maar ja, dacht ik, hoe zou ik mij voelen als ik in een boek moest leven? Hoewel . . . Ik zit ook in een boek!  
  
Ik onderwierp nu de open haard aan een nader onderzoek. Zag er tamelijk gewoon uit, maar toen ik me om wilde draaiien zag ik ineens een verborgen rood schakelaartje links van de haardopening. Ik drukte erop en met een klap viel voor mijn neus een deur dicht. In paniek probeerde ik de deur open te duwen. Op de plaats waar ik duwde, verscheen een deuk en die begon te groeien. Het hele oppervlak voelde koud aan en gaf mee, alsof het van vloeibaar metaal was. Ik raakte het telkens opnieuw aan en maakte zo een patroon. Nu schoot me het boek met de patronen in de boekenkast te binnen. Ja hoor, dit was ook een rooster van zes bij acht vierkanten. Het moest om een geheime toegangscode gaan, maar toegang tot wat? Ik speelde met de gedachte om de 300 patronen uit het boek stuk voor stuk te gaan proberen, maar zag daar voorloping toch maar van af. Ik drukte nog eens op het rode knopje en met een pneumatisch gesis ging de deur weer open.  
  
Ik had deze ruimte nu helemaal onderzocht en ik besloot, de trap achter de boekenkast op te gaan. Ik raakte het schilderij weer aan en de boekenkast veranderde weer in een geheime doorgang. Ik volgde de kronkelende gang, tot ik uitkwam in een open ruimte. In de ruimte zag ik een liftdeur. Ik opende de deur en ging de lift binnen. Een lampje boven een blauwe knop gaf aan dat ik me op het niveau van de 'Bibliotheek' bevond. Ik deed de liftdeur dicht en drukte op goed geluk op de knop. De lift zette zich in beweging en toen hij weer stopte, gaf het lampje aan dat ik op het niveau van de 'Toren' was beland. Zou dit het bouwwerk zijn op de hoge rots die boven het eiland uittorende? Vlak voor me: een metalen ladder, met op de muur erachter een afbeelding van een opengeslagen boek. Ik klom omhoog en kwam uit op een platform met een opening in het dak voor een telescoop. Maar je kon niets zien door de opening, omdat er een granieten wand achter was. Ik klom weer naar beneden en gluurde achter de lift. Ook daar was een ladder, deze keer met een afbeelding van een sleutel erachter. Wat zei Atrus ook al weer tegen Catherine bij de Ruimtelijke Verbeelder: "Als je de toegangssleutels vergeten bent, denk dan aan de toren van rotatie." Kan deze toren draaien? Hoe dan? De ladder weer op, maar boven was nog steeds alleen maar een granieten muur te zien. Heel merkwaardig; zou die observatie-opening gedraaid kunnen worden? Ik klom terug naar de lift. Hier zit ik nu te staren naar de 'open boek'-afbeelding op de muur. Het zou wel eens kunnen dat de 'sleutel' tot dit observatorium te vinden is in een boek. Ik moest maar eens terug naar de bibliotheek.  
  
Toen ik in de bibliotheek terugkwam, realiseerde ik mij dat ik in deze kamer toch nog iets niet goed bekeken had: de landkaart. Toen ik dichterbij kwam, lichtten er plotseling lijnen op de kaart op. Het waren plattegronden van bepaalde gebouwen. Precies de gebouwen, waarbij ik een Markeringsschakelaar had omgehaald. Zouden die Markeringsschakelaars inderdaad iets te maken hebben met wat je op deze kaart te zien kreeg? Ik ging naar buiten en haalde schakelaar bij het bassin om. Terug bij de kaart, bleek dit nu inderdaad van de kaart verdwenen. Ik zette de schakelaar bij het weer in zijn oude stand en wist nu zeker: die schakelaars projecteerden een soort holografische plaategronden op de kaart. Ik keek nog eens naar de kaart: de plattegrond van de observatietoren bleek te knipperen. Toen ik de knipperende concentrische cirkels aanraakte, begon er een lichtstraal vanuit het midden in rond te draaien. Zodra ik mijn hand terugtrok stopte de straal. Onderaan verscheen het woord 'Torenrotatie' en tegelijkertijd hoorde ik een laag gebrom – de echte toren draaide in het rond! Ik strekte mijn hand weer uit en zag hoe de lichtstraal rood werd als hij over één van de Markeringsschakelaars streek. Ik liet de straal ronddraaien en stoppen boven het object dat ik tot nu toe het interessants had gevonden: het ruimteschip rechtsboven op de kaart. Weer hoorde ik de toren zoemend ronddraaien en ik haastte mij terug naar het observatorium. En ja hoor, nu zag ik door de observatie-opening het ruimteschip. Maar hoe nu verder? Ik besloot nog eens de andere ladder te onderzoeken (die met de 'sleutel'-afbeelding). Deze keer zat er boven op de muur een glimmend metalen bord geschroefd met de tekst: 59 VOLTS. Dit zou wel eens de spanning voor het ruimteschip kunnen zijn en ik herinnerde mij de voltmeter in het bakstenen generatorhuis en de twee rijen generatorschakelaars. Ik sprong weer in de lift en ging terug naar de bibliotheek. Door het schilderij met de afbeelding van de deur aan te raken, wist ik de bibliotheekingang weer te openen.  
  
Tursiops: En, heb je er iets aan gehad? Ik hoop het maar! Nou, 'gotta go' en ik hoop dat je het volgende hoofdstuk ook leest! Het wordt toch best wel boeiend? Owkeej, see ya! 


End file.
